


The Mile High Do-It-Yourself Club

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Helicopters, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, PWP, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more frustrating than overhearing two guys getting it on while having to keep both hands on the helicopter controls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Do-It-Yourself Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2011. The title prompt came from Catyah, who was also my boss and bodacious beta.

“We’re really grateful for the way you solved our problem so fast.” The pretty blonde hugged Nick tightly. “Let’s go out and celebrate. Our treat.”

“That’s a great idea,” said the brunette as she clung to Cody’s arm. “We’ll have a wonderful time getting to know each other again.”

Nick frowned and carefully but firmly detached Suzanne. He flicked a glance over at Murray, who was clearly not invited along for the celebration. Murray was smiling cheerfully and it didn’t look like he’d figured it out. For once, Nick was grateful for Murray’s social cluelessness. Cody, on the other hand, was looking pained as he pulled his arm away from Tara.

“Sorry, girls,” Cody said with a polite smile. “We’ve got some other business to take care of.”

“What other business? We don’t -- Oof!” Murray shut up when Nick elbowed him forcefully.

“Oh, can’t it wait until tomorrow?” asked Tara.

“Sorry,” said Nick. He started moving Suzanne towards the side of the boat.

“Another client. Very urgent,” added Cody as he helped Tara climb down the steps to the pier.

She clung to his hand and smiled flirtatiously up at him. “Not even for old times’ sake?”

“Never mind, Tara,” Suzanne said, looking at them shrewdly. “They’re not interested. Thanks again for your help, guys. See you around.”

Tara pouted and shrugged. “Well, you know what you’re missing.” Then she turned and followed her friend up the dock.

“Bye, Tara! Bye, Suzanne!” Murray waved at them. “What nice girls. Why did you say we had another client? Didn’t you want to go celebrate with them?”

Nick headed down into the Riptide towards the galley. He needed a beer for this.

“They were making passes at me and Nick,” Cody explained as they followed him down.

“They _were?_ ” said Murray in complete astonishment.

“Yeah, they weren’t inviting the Riptide Agency out to celebrate. They meant a double date with just Nick and me.”

“Oh.” Murray frowned. “Just you guys. I see.”

Nick came back with three beers. He handed one to Cody and another to Murray before sitting down on the couch with his. Cody sat at the other end and pulled Murray down between them.

“We couldn’t exactly tell them the reason we were turning them down, so that’s why I said we had another client.”

“Oh,” Murray’s face brightened. “That’s why you said that. You turned them down because of me.”

“Of course, because of you.” Nick leaned forward and kissed Murray.

“You guys…” Murray blushed and looked over at Cody, who grinned and clicked his beer bottle against Murray’s. “So when Tara said, ‘you know what you’re missing’, that’s what she meant. You used to date before?”

“Not really dating,” said Nick reluctantly. He’d seen Murray’s jealous side before and didn’t want to go through that again.

“It was just the one time,” said Cody. “We met them on a plane flying into L.A. We got to talking and they mentioned they were interested in the Mile High Club. So one thing led to another…”

Murray’s eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. “Mile High Club? You actually… Both of you? With Tara and Suzanne? On the same plane?”

 _Oh, boy._ Nick leaned forward and said, reassuringly, “You know, Murray, that happened before we even knew you, right?”

“Sure, sure, guys. I know that. It’s just…” Murray shook his head in admiration and sighed wistfully. “You’ve both led such interesting, fun lives. Mile High Club. Wow. I’ve never done that.”

Relieved at Murray’s reaction, Nick leaned behind him and quirked an eyebrow over at Cody. Cody grinned and gave him a conspiratorial nod back.

* * *

“This is such a boss idea!” Murray declared, shading his eyes as he stared up at the blue sky.

Nick handed off the cooler of beer and sandwiches as Cody reached down to take it from him.

“We thought you’d like the idea of a picnic.” Nick gave Murray a little boost up and climbed into the cargo bay of the helicopter after him.

Nick rested an affectionate hand on Cody’s hip as he slid past him to get to the cockpit. Cody looked up from stowing the cooler and winked.

“Don’t forget the pilot’s prayer,” he yelled after Nick.

Nick snorted as he buckled himself in, patted the Mimi’s dash reassuringly, and started the pre-flight check. “Don’t you listen to him, baby. I know you’ll get us there.”

Over the headset, he heard Murray say, “Cody, aren’t you sitting up with Nick?”

“Nah, I thought I join you. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Gosh, no. Are you sure Nick won’t be lonely?”

Nick smiled to himself. Murray might not be number one in the looks department, but he was the sweetest, most decent person Nick had ever met. The day they brought Murray in was their lucky day.

“Nick will be fine. Move over this way a bit. There. Is that comfortable?”

“Oh yes, very comfortable.”

Then there was the sound of a kiss and quiet murmurs of contentment. Nick started the Mimi up and, after a little balking, she warmed right up and off they went. It was a warm, sunny day and the ocean sparkled as he flew east towards the island where they were going to spend the day.

The floorshow was starting to get a little louder.

“Oh! Oh, _Cody._ ”

“That’s good, Murray. Just like that.”

“But… _Ohhh…_ Should we be doing this without Nick?”

“We should. We definitely should. Do that again.”

Nick spoke into the headset. “Go for it, Murray. This is your chance to join the Mile High Club.”

“Nick! You guys set this up? For me? You’re the best boyfriends a guy could have.”

“Murray, you’re killing me here,” Cody complained breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh, sorry, Cody. Is that better?”

Cody moaned.

Nick looked down at his crotch glumly. “Yeah, don’t go getting any ideas, buster. Nothing for you.”

His dick had other plans. As the moaning got louder, Nick starting squirming in his seat. A startled yelp from Murray made him lean over and take a quick peek into the cargo bay. The angle was bad and he couldn’t see much more than Murray’s feet stretched out and twitching. Nick reluctantly sat back in his seat.

He visualized the seating arrangement and the angle and separation of Murray’s legs and realized Cody was probably kneeling between them sucking him off. _Oh, man!_ He knew just how talented Cody was in that department and Murray was one happy little camper right now, judging from the way he was practically yodeling his appreciation.

“Guys! Hey, guys! Don’t get me wrong, I’m real glad you’re having a great time. But you’re there and I’m stuck up here so have some mercy and turn off your headsets, will ya?”

A double chorus of “Sorry, Nick!” and then blessed radio silence. Problem was his imagination couldn’t be turned off as easily.

Just thinking about what the two of them were doing ten untouchable feet away was getting him hot and heavy. Man, he shouldn’t have worn the tight shorts today. The inseam was digging into him and finally he reached down to unsnap and ease the zipper down. He sighed in relief as his brief-covered hard-on sprang free. Not that he could do anything more right now. Flying a helicopter took both hands.

A few minutes later, Cody crawled in and sat down in the co-pilot seat, putting on his headset. His face was flushed and his lips were red and a little swollen. Nick noticed Cody was still hard and his cock twitched.

“Murray Bozinsky is now a full-fledged member of the Mile High Club,” Cody announced.

“Well, the 1,000 Feet High Club anyway, but who’s counting?” Nick said. “You guys have a good time?”

“Murray got a little over-excited and passed out,” Cody said smugly. “Ask me again in a minute.” He leaned back, spread his legs and unzipped.

“Why me, God?” Nick complained, addressing the sky. “Why are you putting me through this special hell?”

“Don’t be like that, Nick!” Cody panted as he jerked himself hard and fast. “I was so close when Murray conked out. I just gotta!”

Nick gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on the instrument panel, but he couldn’t help sneaking quick side glances. Cody’s eyes were shut and his face had that tense, inner focus that meant he was seconds from coming. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Cody groaned as come bubbled up and dripped all over his moving hand. Nick groaned too as a wave of lust hit him. Cody slowly relaxed as his orgasm came to an end.

“God, I needed that!” he said, straightening up and smiling at Nick. He zipped himself up, stared at the mess on his hand, then shrugged and wiped it off on his T-shirt.

Nick had had it. “So help me, I don’t know whether to kiss you or beat the crap out of you. You and Murray have been teasing me this whole time and it’s not funny anymore!”

Startled, Cody protested, “We haven’t been teasing you, Nick. We thought we were sharing with you.” He glanced down at Nick’s hard-on. “I thought you were getting off on listening to us.”

“I’m not getting off at all, in case you hadn’t noticed. I need both my hands on the controls.”

“Oh, is that all?” Cody said, amused. “Problem solved.” He leaned over and  
stuck his hand in Nick’s briefs.

“Whoa! Are you crazy? Hands off!”

“Nope,” Cody said, pulling Nick’s cock out and giving it a firm stroke.

“We’ll crash!”

“You told me you could fly the Mimi through anything. I trust you. So keep your hands on the controls and fly this thing!”

Nick glared at his partner’s grinning face but then Cody’s hand sped up and it felt incredible. Nick groaned as his eyes fluttered shut for just a moment.

“Eyes open, Nick, or I’ll have to stop.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick muttered and braced himself, staring wide-eyed out the windshield, hands gripping the controls tightly, heart hammering from adrenaline and excitement. His attention split, one half focusing on carefully piloting the Mimi, the other half firmly focused on the expert stroking of his cock.

“You look so hot right now,” Cody murmured over the headset.

“Don’t. Just don’t say anything. I can’t concentrate if you’re going to talk dirty to me.”

“Sorry,” Cody said in a contrite, amused tone. He shut up after that.

The next few minutes were exquisite hell. Nick loved flying but right now his skills were being stretched to the limit and he wished they were anywhere on solid ground right now so he could unbuckle, belt Cody for being a reckless idiot and then jump him like crazy. Instead he was stuck here, listening to himself pant like a dog over the radio headset and trying not to fly right into the ocean. Which was getting harder and harder to do the closer he got to orgasm, Cody’s practiced hand pumping him as perfectly as Nick could do himself.

“Cody!” Nick yelled, as every muscle in his body clenching as he came all over Cody’s moving fist. The helicopter jerked and sped upward for a few terrifying seconds, but Cody’s free hand gripped his on the collective control, helping ease the Mimi back to level. Nick shook through his orgasm, trusting Cody to keep watch. As soon as he could, he straightened up and nodded to Cody to let go.

“You idiot!” he yelled. “You stupid, fucking, reckless, _amazing_ idiot with a death wish! Don’t you ever, _ever_ do that again!” Then he whooped out loud, sharing a crazy grin with Cody.

“Guys?” came Murray’s sleepy, worried voice over the radio.

“It’s okay,” Cody reassured him. “Don’t worry; we’re okay.”

“We’re great!” Nick added, and then glanced down at his instruments. “Damn it!”

“What’s the matter?”

“See, this is why you don’t mess around while flying. I flew right past the damned island!”

Nick grumbled the whole way back, secretly delighting in the sound of Cody and Murray’s laughter in his ears.

* * *

“This is the life, guys!” Murray declared, waving enthusiastically at the sun, the sand and the beautiful turquoise water lapping at the beach. Then he beamed down at his companions, sunbathing nude next to him on the large blanket. “Anybody want another sandwich? How about a cold beer?”

“I think I’m good, Murray,” Cody said, eyes closed, and reached out to pat Murray’s knee.

“I’ll take one,” Nick said, squinting at the bright sunshine and catching the bottle Murray tossed him. “So, Boz, are you ever going to take off those clothes and relax?”

“I’m very relaxed,” Murray assured him. “I’m just terribly sensitive to the sun. You know that. I was thinking though…”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been terribly selfish, you and I. I got to join the Mile High Club with Cody and you got to…” Murray coughed. “… you know with Cody. But Cody hasn’t really had his turn yet.”

Nick sat up briskly and stared down at Cody. “You’re absolutely right.”

Cody opened his eyes warily to the sight of his two partners eyeing him predatorily. “What?”

“Geronimo!” Murray yelled and threw himself amorously at Cody. Unfortunately, his aim was a little off and his elbow landed on Cody’s stomach, causing a loud cry of pain.

Nick burst out laughing and rolled over to hug his partners. “You guys are pathetic but, God help me, I love you to pieces.”

He kissed them both until Cody stopped whimpering and began eagerly demanding his turn.


End file.
